Controversial Love Stories
by gaby4
Summary: Could contain yuri/yaoi/heterosexual. First chap was Rokusho/Metabee, and this one is about Henry/Aki
1. To be with you forever Metabee Rokusho

****

****////***Controversial Love Stories***///***

Okey, these stories aren't about "standard" couples (Metabee-Brass, Ikki-Arika, Koji-Karin) So, if this bothers you, click the "back" buttom and don't be childish. Could contain yaoi/yuri/heterosexual pairings.

You can suggest me your fav controversial couples

Later

__gaby__

**To be with you forever** Metabee/Rokusho

I lost everything. My home, Medafighter, friends. All burned down

But you... when you are around, all disappears. My fears, my hate, my frustation. Nothing left, except my love for you

I feel special when you look at me. I feel strong when you talk to me

It's possible for a Medabot to love another one?

Hushi didn't tell me, but I managed to get the answer: 

It is

I don't care if you don't love me back. I don't care if you laugh of this

All I need is to see you, and my heart is comforted

All I need is to listen your voice, and I keep my spirit calm

All I need is to be with you forever, as a friend or as your love

Because only with you my life makes sense

Metabee, all I need is to be with you forever


	2. A kiss in the park Aki and Hikaru

****

****////***Controversial Love Stories***///***

In "Confused", I promesed a yaoi ending. Here it is ;-)

***A kiss in the park*** Dr. Aki/Henry

Eugene Aki avoided a fallen branch. That was a warm and sunny afternoon. A weak breezee moved some leafs of the oaks. The man saw his apprentice sitting on a branch. It wasn't very high, Eugene could see Henry's pensive face

Since Dr. Aki could remember, that was Hikaru's favorite tree. The dark haired kid always climbed its brenches. It was special for him; when Henry felt sad, he escaped from the training at sit alone under its foliage.

Henry usually can fell another people's precense. No matter if they are hidding from him. But this time, the teenager seemed to be concentrated... what thought could be disturbing his beloved appentice?

-Hikaru?

Two dark eyes stared at the old man. His eyes were unique, any part of Henry was. Henry jumped down and tried to smile -Hey, doc

-Arcbeetle told me you were kinda depressed. I came to see you, although your Medabot warned me that you wanna be alone

-I was just going to call him. I wanted to talk with someone

-And here you got someone who wanna hear you. What's wrong?

Hikaru sighed -I didn't help Ikki too much the last times. Maybe you must find another Renegade, I am an hindrance...

-Come on, you got be kidding. I can't believe you are thinking such a silly thing

-Ikki is strong. There is nothing that he and Metabee can't do

Eugene looked at the sunset -True. But don't feel useless, Hikaru. You are important for lots of people... what could Arcbeetle and I do without you?

-Find another guy and train him. A new an improved Phantom Renegade

Dr. Aki laughed softly -It's not that easy. You are Arcbeetle's Medafighter, your skills and goodness give him fortitude

Henry blushed shyly -And what about you, Mr. Aki? Can you tell me your feelings for me?

-I think... I think you are... Won't you laugh of this?

-Look, Dr. Aki... I'll tell you this once. Forgive me, but I just can't hide this anymore

-What is it about?

The teenager looked at him. Right to his eyes -I love you. But not like a father, or like a friend... that's all I wanted to say

A breezee touched their hairs. Hikaru focused his sight on a butterfly. The insect flew away, after that, Dr. Aki's calm voice answered

-Love. That's exactly my feeling for you, I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd reject me...

Henry's voice sounded sceptical -Reject you? Why I'd do that?

There was no answer. Their lips touched slowly, Hikaru felt is heart exploding. He forgot everything for... how many seconds? Or minutes? But a thought made him break the kiss

-Ejem, doc... everybody can see us here...

Dr. Aki smiled -And do you care about it?

They kissed again.


End file.
